The Draw of the Blue Eyed Girl
by Eleix Moone
Summary: Pansy, the new girl at Hogwarts High, is stunned when she meets the beautiful Hermione Granger. The girls become friends, but Pansy quickly finds herself falling for the blue-eyed girl. Femmeslash. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I felt the need to make a Pansy/Hermione. I absolutely LOVE them together, and I wanted to write my version of them together. Hermione completely strikes me as a lesbian, and she and Pansy seem like they would be perfect together. I hope y'all enjoy this story! **

**I worked on this story for a ridiculously long time. Three months. **

**Thanks SunshineandDaisies for beta-ing!  
**

**NON-MAGICAL. PRESENT TIME.**

"Mum, why do I have to go to that stupid new school? Why couldn't I have stayed at Dyamondre?" Pansy exclaimed, glaring daggers at the letter in front of her. _You have been accepted to Hogwarts High_, it said. Pansy shoved the paper away from her in disgust. Her mother sighed.

"Pansy, we've talked about that already. We don't have the money to keep sending you to Dyamondre."

"Dad would have wanted to keep me there," Pansy spat, venom dripping from every word. "He wouldn't have wanted me to switch to this freak school. I'm not going."

"You don't have a choice, Pansy. School starts tomorrow, you're going whether you like it or not. You'll see, you'll end up liking this new school. You'll make plenty of new friends," Pansy's mother, Edwina, said sweetly.

"I'm not a fucking child, you don't need to baby me," Pansy said, rolling her eyes. Her mom's eyes narrowed.

"Don't use that kind of language around me." Pansy glared at her, and Edwina sighed before checking her watch. "Pansy, it's late. You should be getting to sleep; you don't want to be tired for your first day of Hogwarts." Pansy rolled her eyes again before heading up to her room. She collapsed on her bed with her diary, still fuming from her conversation with her mother. She pushed her short, feathery black hair out of her eyes before getting out her pen and writing.

_ August 31, 2009._

_Dear Diary,_

_ I don't want to go to this school. I don't want to make new friends. I don't want to have to come out to everyone again. I don't want ANY of this. Why couldn't I have just stayed at my old school? I don't care if it's expensive, I could have gotten financial aid or something. We could've found a way to let me stay at Dyamondre if we had tried, I know we could've._

_ I also might be a little afraid that people will give me trouble about liking girls…. Everyone at Dyamondre knew before I told them, but now at this new school… I don't know how everyone will take it. I don't want to hide who I am, though. Mom wants me to find myself a "good guy" at this new school. So not happening. _

_ Well, I'm exhausted, and it looks like I have no choice about tomorrow, so I'm going to go to bed. Night Diary._

Pansy put her pen on the table next to her bed and slipped into her pajamas before she crawled into her bed. She let out a shaky breath, dreading the coming day. Meeting new people, making new friends, learning the school…. there wasn't anything that Pansy was even remotely excited about going through. She glared daggers at the ceiling before falling into a troubled sleep.

XXX

Pansy awoke the next morning to the annoying high-pitched buzz of her alarm clock, swatting the noisy device off of her nightstand with an irritated shove. "Stupid alarm clock…." Pansy muttered bitterly as she pulled back her silk sheets and stood up, wincing as the chill from the wood floor seeped through her socks. She grabbed her clothes and went into her bathroom to take a shower, coming out twenty minutes dressed in skinny jeans and a tight black tank top. She grabbed her makeup, black eyeliner and mascara making her icy blue eyes pop.

"Pansy, hurry up! You'll miss your bus if you aren't down here in the next five minutes!" Edwina yelled up the steps to her daughter's room. Pansy grudgingly grabbed her bag, which bore the H.I.M. Heartagram, and treaded down the steps at an excruciating pace.

XXX

The bell rang just as Pansy rushed into her first class: Chemistry with Mr. Snape. She slid into a chair next to a tall blonde boy, who nodded a greeting at her. Mr. Snape looked at his class.

"Alright, class, listen up. We have a new student joining us. Stand up, Ms. Parkinson," he directed, his black eyes boring into Pansy's sapphire orbs. She stood up, nodded a greeting to her classmates, and hurriedly sat down, her face flushed. The blonde boy leaned over next to her as discreetly as possible once Mr. Snape looked back at the board.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy," he whispered, holding out his hand. He offered Pansy a kind smile, which she returned.

"Pansy Parkinson. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." The boy pulled back into his seat and got out his notebook, copying down the notes that Mr. Snape had written on the board. Pansy did the same. Class was about halfway over when a piece of lined paper slipped into Pansy's view. She looked at it.

**New friend, I'm bored. Entertain me. **Pansy glanced over at Draco, who nodded towards the paper, his expression telling Pansy that the note was meant for her.

_And how would I do that?_

**I don't know, it's just a conversation starter. So, how're you?**

_Bored out of my mind. Are all the teachers here so dull?_

**Not all of them. Mrs. McGonagall, she teaches ceramics, she's pretty cool. Hey, do you want to hang out with me and some friends of mine after school?**

Pansy paled, thinking that the boy was asking her to hang out because he thought she was hot. She hurriedly wrote back. _Uh, sorry, busy._

**It's not like a date or anything, don't worry. I'm already taken.**

Pansy let out a sigh of relief._ Oh. In that case then, sure! Where do you want to meet?_

**How about the parking lot? My boyfriend and I always meet there after school.**

_Oooh, you're gay?_

**Yup.**

_Awesome! Me too. _

**Fabulous!****Have a girlfriend? **Pansy shook her head and Draco put his pen back to the note. **Then we must find you one! It shouldn't be too difficult, you're cute. **

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson, do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Mr. Snape asked, walking to the back of the room where Pansy and Draco were. He held his hand out for the note. Pansy grudgingly handed the slip of paper to the long-haired teacher, who read over the notes before looking back at Pansy. "As fascinating as something such as your sexual preferences is, Ms. Parkinson, I'd prefer it was discussed outside of my classroom. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape," Pansy muttered, her face bright red due to her being outed to the class.

"Then if it's all right with you, I'd like to continue on with my lesson." Mr. Snape stalked away, his long black hair swishing as he turned.

The rest of the class passed in a blur as Pansy was too embarrassed to focus on anything. As soon as the bell rang, Pansy jumped out of her chair and left the class room as fast as she could.

XXX

Pansy had never been so ready for the day to end as she was now. She was looking forward to meeting up with Draco and his friends. They had decided to meet up in the woods near the school. As Pansy walked to the spot, she thought about the day. It really wasn't the best first day she had ever had. After Mr. Snape outed her in chemistry, people started to talk about her, and soon everyone knew that the new girl was a lesbian.

Pansy smiled to herself as she saw Draco in the clearing ahead with a messy-haired boy. _That must be Draco's boyfriend, _Pansy mused. Sure enough, Draco leaned forward and kissed the boy before affectionately hugging him. Pansy coughed to alert the couple of her presence. The boys looked towards the sound.

"Hi, Pansy!" Draco greeted. He gestured to the boy he had his arm around. "This is Harry, my boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, Pansy," Harry said, holding his hand out to Pansy., smiling at her. Pansy smiled back and shook his hand.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" suggested Draco. Pansy and Harry nodded, so the trio went over to some trees and sat down in the shade. They had only been talking for a few minutes when a rustling sound was heard in the branches to the left of them. Pansy's jaw dropped as the most beautiful girl she had ever seen walked into the clearing. The girl had silky brown hair, her curls pulled back into a knot with tendrils framing her pretty face. Her toned legs seemed to go on for miles beneath her short denim shorts, and Pansy could see the outline of the girl's abs through her thin white shirt. The girl came over and sat down by Pansy.

She smiled widely at Pansy. "Hello! My name is Hermione Granger. Who are you?"

Pansy's heart started to pound as Hermione looked at her, her pale blue eyes skimming over Pansy's face. "Pansy Parkinson," Pansy stuttered.

"She's new here," Draco commented.

Hermione got a look on understanding on her face. "Ooh, so you're the lesbian that moved here?" Pansy cringed before Hermione continued. "Good to know that I'm not the only lesbian in the school anymore."

"You- you're gay?" Hermione nodded.

"Yup. Very much so. Though it seems that we are the only gay girls here. Sure, there is plenty of bi girls, but they don't understand me as much as another lesbian would, you know what I mean?" Pansy nodded. Hermione scanned Pansy's body briefly before looking up and locking her eyes with Pansy's. "So, have a girlfriend?" Hermione asked, her voice flirtatious. Pansy shook her head. "Me neither."

Pansy swallowed thickly. "Why not? You're hot."

Hermione blushed. "Why thank you. You're pretty hot yourself." Hermione winked before looking around. "Hey… where did Draco and Harry go?"

Pansy looked around as she too noticed that the boys were gone. She had been too intrigued by Hermione to notice that the couple had left. "They probably went off to make out or something," Pansy suggested. Hermione nodded.

"Oh well. Give me time to get to know you better, eh?" Hermione commented, once again winking. Pansy could already tell that she was going to fall hard for this blue-eyed beauty.

XXX

Weeks went by, and Pansy slowly found herself liking this new school, and she was definitely becoming good friends with Harry, Draco, and Hermione. They were her best friends, and they spent as much time together as they could. It was about two months into the school year when Draco cornered Pansy after he caught her staring longingly at the girl.

"You like Hermione," Draco stated, his voice leaving to intent of it being a question. Draco had been able to tell as soon as he saw Pansy and Hermione talking that they'd end up getting together. There was an obvious spark between them, and Draco could see that Pansy held an immediate attract for his friend.

Pansy shrugged. "Perhaps."

"I think you should tell her.  
Pansy's eyes went wide. "What?! Tell her that I like her?! No. Not happening.

"Give me one good reason why."

"She doesn't like me like that. She just views me as a friend, Draco. Nothing more."

"Why do you say that? Hermione isn't the type of person to put her emotions out on the line and openly admit when she has feelings for someone. It's not her thing."

"Well it's not my thing either. I'm not going to put myself out there with her just to get hurt. I like her too much for that." Pansy was blushing crimson by this point, her heart thumping against her ribcage painfully.

Draco sighed. "Pansy, the only way you're going to find out if she likes is if you tell her. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"We get you a girlfriend. You pretend to date some hot girl for a while, see how Hermione reacts. If she gets jealous, then you'll know that she has feelings for you back. If not, then at least you got to date a hot girl for a while!"

"And where do you suggest that we find said hot girl? Who do you plan on me dating, hmm?"

"Hermione's older sister. Amber."

Pansy's jaw dropped. "You want me to date Amber to make Hermione jealous?"

Draco nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely! Nothing would get under Hermione's skin more than the girl she likes dating her older sister. It's flawless!"

Pansy thought about it. _Maybe this will work and Hermione will be jealous. If not, Draco's right. Amber is sexy, almost as sexy as Hermione. I can definitely have some fun with that girl. _Suddenly a thought struck Pansy. "Draco, does Amber even _like _girls?"

Draco nodded again. "Yup. She's bisexual. She came out around the same time that Hermione did. Oh, and look, here she comes now! Amber! Over here!" The petite blonde walked over to the pair, her shoulder-length hair blowing in the breeze.

"Hey, you guys. What's up?"

"We have a proposition for you. Our dear Pansy here happens to be crazy about your little sister, but we can't tell if Hermione likes her back. Will you fake being her girlfriend until we can tell how Hermione feels?"

Amber let her eyes wonder over Pansy's body before answering. "As long as I get something out of this," Amber responded, winking. Her expression told Pansy that Amber wanted something sexual to come out of this relationship. Pansy nodded. "Then I'm in."

XXX

"So what exactly do we have to do for this plan?" Amber asked as she and Pansy lounged on Pansy's queen-sized bed.

"I guess we'll just do what a normal couple would. You know, go on dates, hold hands, act all couply in public, especially when we're around Hermione. Hopefully it'll let me see how she feels about me," Pansy answered. She lay back against her pillows, gesturing for Amber to join her.

"You know, since your parents aren't home…" Amber said, her eyebrows raised suggestively. Pansy got the picture and pushed Amber over before straddling her hips. Amber smirked. "Hey, who said you could be top?" Amber flipped the pair over so she was now the top. Pansy felt a surge of heat between her legs as Amber began to grind her hips against Pansy's, her large breasts pressed tight against Pansy's.

Pansy grabbed Amber's face and pulled it down to meet her own, her tongue quickly forcing its way into her partner's mouth. Amber's tongue battled for dominance before Amber pulled away and started to make her way down Pansy's neck, sucking and biting on Pansy's pressure point. Suddenly Amber sat up, and Pansy looked at her, puzzled as to why the other girl stopped.

The black-haired girl's eyes opened wide as Amber pulled her shirt off to reveal a tight stomach and full breasts, her nipples quickly turning into hard peaks at the feeling of the chilled air in Pansy's bedroom. It didn't take long before Pansy lost control of her actions and pushed Amber backwards and took one of the girl's nipples into her mouth. Amber moaned and Pansy felt her panties dampen considerably. She grazed a manicured nail down Amber's stomach, loving the way that the older girl trembled beneath her. Pansy moved her hand along the top of Amber's jeans, undoing the buttons and zipper unbearably slow. Once Amber's jeans and panties had been removed, Pansy marveled at the slickness of Amber's pussy. She breathed in the scent and lowered her head to her partner's heat, lightly biting down on the girl's clit, teasing her farther before giving the girl what she so desperately wanted.

Finally giving in, Pansy thrust her tongue into the girl, tasting the sweet juices that were Amber's arousal. Sensing that Amber was near orgasm, Pansy moved her hands so that one was drawing circles on Amber's hip, while the other hand slowly made its way up Amber's leg until Pansy's fingers joined her tongue inside of Amber, both thrusting in and out, picking up speed and pressure as Amber's body started to shake and her moans grew louder. Pansy's arousal was becoming too much for her to bear, so she removed her hand from Amber's hip and slipped it under her own skirt, letting her nimble fingers rub her clit quickly as she felt herself growing wetter and wetter. She plunged her fingers deep inside of herself as Amber climaxed. She let out a cry of pleasure as her fingers slammed against a sweet spot inside of her, leading her to climax alongside Amber.

XXX

Pansy sat down alongside Hermione just as the bell rang for the start of their lunch break. They were waiting for Harry and Draco at the tables outside. It didn't take long before Draco and Harry walked outside, their fingers interlaced. They were talking quietly to each other, their foreheads pressed against each other's as they spoke. Draco glanced up and smiled at the girls as he and his boyfriend sat down.

Draco looked at Pansy. "So, how was your date with Amber on Friday?" he asked, winking. Hermione's head snapped over to look at Pansy, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

"Amber? My sister Amber?" Hermione exclaimed, shock evident in her voice. Pansy nodded slowly. "Why?"

Pansy shrugged. "Amber is sexy, and I like her. Why are you so concerned?"

Hermione blushed. "I just didn't know that you liked her. So what, is she like your girlfriend now?" Pansy nodded, and Hermione paled. "O-oh." She bit her lip before standing. "I need to go to the library and get some reading done for my history project. See you guys later."

The group watched Hermione leave. "What was that about?" Harry asked. Draco and Pansy looked at each other before looking at Harry again.

"Pansy has a major thing for Hermione, and we're trying to see if Pansy dating someone else will make Hermione jealous," Draco clarified. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Hmm, makes sense," Harry said. He looked over at the doorway to see Hermione and Amber walking back to where the group was.

"Back so soon?" Draco teased Hermione, who gave him a mock glare.

Amber kissed Pansy quickly before sitting down next to her and leaning against Pansy, a small smile breaking across her face as Pansy wound her arms around the girl. Pansy leaned in close, making it look like she was going to kiss Amber on the cheek.

"Does your sister look jealous to you?" Pansy whispered, her lips against Amber's soft cheek. Amber turned and kissed Pansy again before glancing at Hermione and nodding. Pansy smirked. "Good." She moved her lips away from Amber's cheek and slipped her tongue in-between Amber's full, pink lips. She kissed Amber until she heard Hermione let out an irate breath and stand. Hermione slammed her chair into the table and stormed away, glaring at everyone who did so much as look at her.

Draco winked at Pansy. "I'd say she's jealous, Pansy, wouldn't you?" Pansy smirked and leaned back against the table.

XXX

Over the next month, Hermione avoided Pansy, and she wouldn't speak to her sister. It was the day of the winter dance, and Pansy was missing Hermione like crazy. At this point, Pansy didn't even care if Hermione became her girlfriend so long that it meant that Hermione would look at her again.

Pansy was standing in her room, looking at herself in her long, dark green dress. She smiled at the way that the dress hugged her petite frame, and her short hair showed off the neck of the halter dress marvelously. She slipped on her shoes as she heard her mother call up the steps for her.

"Pans! Amber is here for you!" Pansy smiled and strutted down the steps. Amber looked great in her short, strapless red dress. _Wow, Amber looks amazing, although I bet Hermione will be absolutely stunning… _

Amber's jaw dropped as she looked at Pansy. "You look… wow. You look beautiful, Pansy," Amber complimented. She walked forward and kissed Pansy swiftly on the lips. Pansy's mom smiled at the girls before heading back upstairs.

"Have a safe night, girls. Don't stay out to late." The girls nodded and went out to Amber's car.

Pansy looked at Amber once they started driving. "Hey… Amber? Is your sister going to be there?" Amber nodded, and Pansy sighed. "Great."

"Are you nervous to see her?" Amber asked. Pansy nodded.

"She hasn't spoken to me in so long, Amber. What if she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?"

"Why would you think something like that, Pansy? Of course she still wants to be friends with you."

"Then why hasn't she spoken to me since me and you started 'dating'?"

Amber shrugged as she pulled into the parking lot. "We'll just have to wait and see." Pansy bit her lip and nodded.

For the first half hour of the dance, Pansy and Amber didn't see Hermione anywhere, but finally, they spotted her next to Harry and Draco. Pansy's heart started pounding as she took in the sight of Hermione's sexy white dress and silver eyeshadow. "Beautiful," Pansy breathed as Hermione glanced at her, her eyes wide. Pansy took Amber's hand and pulled her over to the group. It was only a few minutes before Hermione started to get pissed off.

"I can't do this!" she exclaimed, looking as Pansy and Amber. "I can't watch you date my sister. I just can't." As her eyes filled with tears, Hermione rushed out of the gymnasium.

Draco shoved Pansy. "What are you waiting for, go get her!" Pansy nodded and sprinted as fast as she could in her stilettos out to where she saw Hermione go.

"Hermione, wait!" Pansy shouted as she saw a flash of white turn a corner. She followed and found Hermione sitting on a bench, her face in her hands. Pansy dropped down next to her. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione shook her head. "Sweetie, tell me." Pansy wrapped her arm around the other girl and kissed her on the head.

"I can't tell you," Hermione said, looking up at Pansy. Her beautiful brown hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail at the base of her neck. Pansy couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing Hermione. Hermione smiled into the kiss before pulling back abruptly.

"This isn't right, Pansy. You're dating my sister," Hermione mumbled. Pansy laughed lightly.

"Hermione, I'm not dating your sister."

"Then why…?"

"Why did I tell you I was dating her?" Hermione nodded. Pansy sighed. "Promise that you won't hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Pansy. Just tell me why you pretended to date her when you weren't."

Pansy took a deep breath., her eyes cast at the ground. "I was trying to make you jealous." Hermione put her hand over Pansy's, causing the girl to look up to meet Hermione's eyes. Pansy had a streak of courage as she leaned forward once again to kiss Hermione. It was only a brief kiss before Pansy pulled away. "Hermione, I'm absolutely crazy about you."

Hermione's face broke out into a wide smile before she pushed Pansy onto her back on the bench and kissed Pansy with as much passion as possible, trying to use the kiss to show Pansy how much she cared. "I'm crazy about you too. Be my girlfriend?" Hermione whispered before kissing Pansy again. Pansy kissed back fiercely, letting the kiss be her answer.

There was cheering from a few feet away from the girls. Pansy and Hermione looked up to see Draco, Harry, and Amber smirking at them. "Victory!" Draco said. "My plan worked!" Pansy smirked before pouncing on her new girlfriend.

And they lived happily ever after.

XXX

**A/n: I hope everyone enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing it even though it took me a crazy long time. **

**-Kristan **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone!

If you enjoyed this story, you should check out my newest novel! It is available on Amazon in paperback and in a digital format for Kindles.

Search _Façade _by Rebekah Blackmore, and you will be able to find it! I hope you all enjoy it and, as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
